Like the Stars
by Fairytale Perception
Summary: Just a little piece I made after reading Ash & Mary-Lynette's story. My first Night World piece too, constructive criticism appreciated.


The sky, the stars. It was eternally theirs. Their sole consolation when the pain of being separated was much too unbearable. Sometimes they cried, the stars that was, twinkling as droplets poked holes in the sky, whereas sometimes they teased, toying their longing with the fact that they could see the other, but neither could see each other. It was like looking at a million pairs of eyes, selfishly slipping back and forth from the security of watching over them, to burning holes through their souls with the weight of their burdens.

She wondered if he would ever return to her. His sins were of such a large quantity, and her heart could only hold up its shield for so long. She felt such a deep passion for him, one that only welled the longer they were apart, threatening to spill from her eyes in the form of tears, or slip through the crevices of her shattering heart. Underneath her responsible, mature, level-headed shell, she was a true romantic. A teenage girl, who, as a child, imagined what her knight in shining armour, or royal prince would look like when he came to sweep her off her feet, and introduce her to foreign lands that held a new part of the sky above their heads, coincidentally, far, far away from Briar Creek. A teenage girl, who's princes and knights transformed into a companion, and lover as she grew older; and now, in place of her princes, and lovers, she dreamt of ash-blonde hair, glacial eyes, and elegant fangs.

She wished that she too could dress up for a certain someone, she wished that she could feel his touch, not just through a silver thread that connected them, but right then, right there. She'd considered merely attempting to forget about him, pretend that he'd never existed, that he was nothing but a dream that she needed to push away before it became a drug. But it was too late. From the moment they'd touched, heck, maybe even farther back, from when they'd locked eyes, whenever and wherever it had been, Mary-Lynette hadn't stopped falling ever since.

His memory was a drug, and his kisses scars. His name was taboo to her heart. Her heart was the lock, and he the key. And her love was as endless as the sky they shared.

* * *

><p>Her name was a trigger to his emotions. One mistake, and it would shatter, but timed perfectly, and his eyes would ignite with life.<p>

Oh, the irony. He would toy with the hearts of human girl, the very he claimed to be part of a vermin species, but now, a certain human girl held his own heart under lock and key, and this never-ending separation between them was to atone for the very sins he'd committed. Karma was a bitch, no?

He was certain that neither one of them had been aware of just how difficult their separation could be. They hadn't been very rash, hadn't suspected that maybe, just maybe they were too relaxed about the whole thing. He ached for her, in a ravenous way he had never felt for a girl before; but she was no ordinary girl. She was his soul mate.

Soul mate. Those two words played so many roles in his life. It was a restriction, and a boundary, a throbbing reminder to not repeat the mistakes that had gotten him in that position in the first place. It was a wound, and it's healer, acting as a constant reminder when he was about to break, and lighting his way when the stars no longer burned as bright. Finally, it was a promise. A promise between the two of them, of the life that awaited them in due time.

He wished that he'd brought her along with him, he wished that she would agree, but when a wish-even on a shooting star-falls on deaf ears, it no longer holds hope.

So for now, the starry sky was all they had. Endless, and eternal, stretching far and wide, a road in the sky that would lead him back to her. His soul mate.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note:<em>**

This was my very first submission in the 'Night World' series. So tell me, what do you think? It's up to you to decide if you want me to make this a multi-chapter story.

You know what to do ;)

Fairy


End file.
